hisdarkmaterialsfandomcom-20200216-history
User talk:78.101.155.52
Welcome Your edits While we of course welcome constructive edits, you must take care that your edits really are constructive. Some points regarding your edits are: * Follow all policies. In particular, on this wiki we do not use titles in links unless the version of the name including the title is the only name by which that character is known. Thus, Mary Malone, or Dr. Mary Malone if you must, but not Dr. Mary Malone; however, Lord Asriel is correct as we do not have any other name for him. :Likewise, unless there is a reason for doing otherwise, we use the name by which a character is most often known in the series; e.g. "Lyra Silvertongue", not "Lyra Belacqua". * Be careful what you say; remember that you are writing for others to read. For example, don't just say "they" unless your context makes it crystal-clear who "they" are. * Templates are there for a reason; in particular, the "stub" template is there to mark an article which still needs a lot of work (because for instance it lacks an infobox), to help contributors find articles which need work. Do not remove the "stub" tag from an article which is in fact still a stub, as you did with the Angelica article; doing this borders on vandalism. Remember that you have already received one three-month block because you vandalised the Torre degli Angeli article (by removing all content); I have refrained from blocking your current IP because your edits since you came back have mostly been constructive, but that doesn't mean I'm not still watching you, and any further vandalism will result in a range block. — RobertATfm (talk) 11:23, June 26, 2013 (UTC) :Likewise, interwiki links (the ones which begin es: or pt-br:, and possibly other languages if added in the future) are there for an even more important reason; so that a page can link to other-language versions. As you will have discovered by now, your removal of these from the Witch page (an act of vandalism) has resulted in both your IP addresses, along with all others in their range (65,534 in all), being banned from editing this wiki for a week. Any attempt to evade this ban will result in it being extended. And if/when you come back after the week is up, remember: if you don't understand what something is, ''leave it alone'' (because without understanding you don't have any valid grounds for deleting it). If you don't know what something is, but suspect it needs to be deleted (which, as I just said, is at best dubious logic), post about it on the article's talk page. — RobertATfm (talk) 12:08, June 26, 2013 (UTC) 09:28, June 30, 2013 (UTC) 78.101.155.52 Well, (place name here), I would like to explain the things I did that you aparrently didn't like. So, one day, I was looking at the Spectres page, I saw that there was nothing in the Torre degli Angeli was empty, so I tried to fill it in. The next day, when I looked, what I typed was no longer there, but something else. so I deleted that and re-typed what I put. After three days, I gave up. And as for the Witch page thing, I was editing it one day while looking for a page I once made (Daemon of Tortured Taymyr Witch) and I decided to add the name of a witch (Lena Feldt) and a also wanted to edit other witches. I saw that other witches didn't have all the information I could put, so when I tried to put the information, I thought that the link at the bottom meant I couldn't add stuff, so I thought that if I got rid of it, I could add stuff.